


The Ninth Day of Twissymas

by embersielle



Series: Twissymas [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much had happened since the last time Missy tried to celebrate Christmas with her Doctor. She had truly come back from the dead, helped save him from the Daleks, then tried to kill his friend. Will the Doctor set aside his anger with her (again) to let in some holiday cheer? Missy would do anything to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ninth Day of Twissymas

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I'm picking it back up~
> 
> Obviously all of my Twissymas series is AU, so while I take from what happens in the show, I bend the plot a little to work for me.

"Another Christmas time alone eh?" Her voice was quiet, but she might as well have been shouting. The sound of it echoed around the silent TARDIS and pierced both his hearts. She could see her Doctor stiffen and the subtle shifts of his body betrayed his warring emotions. "You really didn't think you'd seen the last of me when you left me there to die, again, did you?" Missy leaned against the upper railings, regarding him with a cold smile she usually reserved for those she was about to kill. He finally turned and matched her iciness with his own.

"I've been a bit busy finding Gallifrey and taking it over, no thanks to you. I'm the President of two planets now."

Missy's smile twitched ever so slightly, but it held. "And yet you're here, not celebrating with either of your beloved peoples. Why is that Doctor?" She knew he was alone again, of course she knew, but she wanted to see the exquisite pain on his face. She was disappointed, however, as he walked out of the room without warning. Missy's calm exterior cracked slightly as she stormed down the steps and after him. She was angry at the Doctor, so very angry, and all she wanted was to taste the bittersweet revenge she always gorged herself on, but he wasn't playing fair. It took her a good ten minutes just to find where he had wandered off too, the TARDIS was purposefully trying to keep them separated, but by the time she found him he was already leaving the room.

"Go away Missy."

"No."

"I don't care what you have to say, I just don't care."

"Tough poppet." She knew he was trying to hurt her feelings. She would take his anger and his sadness just as easily as she would take his joy and pleasure, any emotion as long as it was directed towards her. Indifference normally drove her into a fury, but she knew him too well. He wasn't indifferent now, no matter what he said. He was filled to bursting with emotion, she just had to pop that bubble.

They continued their strange game of chase through winding corridors until they somehow found themselves at the room Missy had occupied only a year previously, when she had been trying to get him into the Christmas spirit. He froze in the doorway and she nearly slammed into him. It took her a moment to register where they were. She could tell he wanted to turn around and leave, but she was too close to allow escape, so he moved into the room and sat on the bed, facing away from her. She stepped in slowly, taking in the bare walls and the small bed. Her eyes lingered on the bed, for a moment forgetting who sat on it. "Do you remember when you unwrapped your best present here?" She asked softly. He looked at her with those pale blue eyes and continued to stubbornly stay silent. "I wish we could go back to that. I don't regret trying to get you to kill your pet, that was terribly fun, but I do miss when it was you and me, trying to understand the stupid holiday of Christmas." She laughed, more to herself than anything. "It's not even a proper holiday, it's all big business and not having to work. Such a ridiculous human holiday."

The Doctor puffed up slightly, like he was going to defend the holiday he had grown fond of, but his desire to keep annoying Missy was stronger, and he quickly deflated. She watched all of this expectantly, but was able to mostly hide the disappointment when he remained silent. "Clara, Clara, Clara." She mumbled more to herself. "I really should have killed her before you got too attached." In a fraction of an instant he was beside her, gripping her forearms and staring at her intently. She let out a small squeak of surprise.

"You remember Clara, what she was like?" Missy's eyebrows shot up before dipping low in confusion.

"Well of course, I don't think she'd let me forget her so easy, why?" Before he could stop her, Missy had her fingers pressed to his temples and the practice they had done together aided her speed. She identified the memories quickly and watched everything that had happened while she was away like a movie. She had known he had returned to Gallifrey, had heard rumors of Clara being gone, but the details had been fuzzy. Now she knew everything, now she fully understood, and her desire to both hug him and punch the air with joy were overwhelming. So she did the only logical thing she could think of, she kissed him.

He pulled away too quickly, almost violently and looked at her, the fury finally burning in his eyes. "Oh go on, be angry, scream, yell. What good will it do you? Hmm? Look, just forget about every...oh wait, you already did!" She smirked wickedly and ducked away before he could lash out. "How about this, dearest Doctor, I'll make you a deal. If you let me have a lovely Christmasy time with you, maybe I'll fill in some of those gaps, sound good?" She wouldn't keep up her promise of course, where would be the fun in that, but she'd let him think she would.

He watched her for a long time, clearly not trusting her. "No deaths, no destruction."

Missy's smile was radiant. "It's Christmas Doctor, what's the worst I can do?"

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very Christmasy, but I wanted to do some lead up so that future days would make sense and I could bridge the gap between the previous fics in the series and what I'm doing now.


End file.
